fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Night In Question
The four 15-yea-old boys all sat in Sam's room, the night was dark and cold. The large house that was the Kendricks Mansion lay empty. They were completely alone. Samuel Kendrick was a tall boy with thick brown hair, of medium build and often talked like he was much older than he actually was. Charlie Crew was sitting besides him, the shy one of the group. Charlie didn't really talk too loudly and never spoke out of tern. He was the innocence of the group, and innocence would be seen as weakness as he would later learn. Then there was Randy Walker who sat at the foot of Sam's bed. He was one of the strongest boys in school, and one of the youngest football players in Rosewood High history. He was talented on the field and in the gym but less so in the class room. Finally there was their leader Bradley Wilson, the coolest boy in school, and some would say town. His perfect hair, piercing eyes and wicked smiled could take a hold of anyone and everyone. Bradley was in charge always, he decided what the group did on the weekend, after school, at parties... the list goes on. Bradley had positioned himself on Sam's bed, he lied down purposely so all of the other boys had to sit on the floor. Bradley was strange like that, he had to lower everyone else to make himself feel powerful. Like all good dictators Bradley wanted to keep his troops scared and weak less they rise up and take control. The four sat together in Sam's large room passing around a bottle of whisky Sam had managed to smuggle from his dad's secret stash. One by one the boys took their turn at the bottle. "Ew, what is this?" asked a disgusted Randy Walker as he gagged. He got to his feet and fixed his white polo shirt which clung to his body perfectly showing off all of his muscles. "Seriously, why can't we just drink beer like regular guys!" He protested as he leaned against the door frame. "It's my dad's," insisted Samuel Kendrick, "And it's whiskey, you uncultured monkey. Freshly imported from Ireland," he said as he held the bottle, showing it off as if it was an award or a trophy. "What do you think Charles?" he asked in a fake formal accent directing the question at Charlie Crew, a shy boy with short brown hair and the palest of green eyes. "I think it tastes like ass," Charlie stuttered. "Then it's perfect for you, C," Bradley laughed rolling over on Sam's bed so he could make direct eye contact with Charlie. Randy began to laugh, as they all watched Bradley get off Sam's bed. "So has anyone heard from Bono?" Bradley asked jokingly, yet there was a sense of spite behind those words. "Erm Hanson texted me about 45 minutes ago, he said he was with Brie, and he'll try and get over here as soon as," Charlie told his leader, his voice cracking slightly as he looked into Bradley's gorgeous blue eyes. Samuel continued to drink the whiskey... alone. His eyes were fixated on Bradley, who was now looking into the mirror fixing the thick comb over, "I'm thinking about getting this cut, I mean this hair is sooo 2008. Hey, you're fashionable Charlie - well you should be - what do you think?" He said with spite giving Charlie an arrogant grin. Both Charlie and Sam looked at each other, in an attempt to comfort his friend Sam began to speak "Charlie, are you?" but before Randy had time to ask he was cut off as Charlie got up and walked out the room. "Guess some people can't take a joke" Randy smirked as he and Bradley laughed with each other. "You two are assholes!" Sam shouted as he left the room chasing after Charlie. The two self proclaimed alphas of the group where left alone, leaning against Sam's handcrafted windowsill. Of course Bradley was the true alpha - he just let Randy think they were equals - it was one of the many ways he would manipulate the boys. Like with Sam, Bradley would make himself sound smarter than he actually was, with Charlie he would tear him down at every turn, and with their fifth friend Hanson... well Bradley had to be fake with Hanson, pretend he was joking when he says mean things, but actually he meant every word. "So Ran Ran," Bradley whispered in a annoying voice. "What BRAD?" Randy replied in an equally annoying voice "Ok one, don't call me that... EVER. And two, wanna have some fun?" Bradley asked with his trademark Bradley smile, coming across his face, which could only mean one thing - trouble. "What type of fun?" asked the well-built boy. "The type of fun that even a blonde moron like you can enjoy," Bradley giggled ,tussling Randy's thick blonde hair. Bradley then proceeded to pull out a phone that had a Superman case on it. "Dude, isn't that Charlie's?" Randy asked. "Yes, and this is Sam's," Bradley drew out yet another phone. "See we are gonna play a game where we text anyone we want, I do Sam and you do little Charlie." Bradley smirked. Randy nodded in agreement as a smile came across his face, almost as if he was trying to do a Bradley impersonation. Bradley threw the phone to Randy, "I already know who I'm texting," giggled Randy. "Who? His mother, saying thanks MA you're the reason I like penis," Bradley insulted Charlie again with a sly voice that was just naturally cold. "What? Charlie's gay? No fricken way!" Randy started to laugh. "Now, I didn't say that, did I? It must be the sip of whiskey talking!" Bradley shouted in an exaggerated fashion. "Whatever, I know who I am texting," Randy told his friend as he began to type a number. "Who?" Bradley asked, still slight giggling. "William Caraway - he's on the football team with me. I will leave it anonymous. Wanna hear?" he asked Bradley who know sat himself down on the edge of Sam's bed. "Of course," Bradley replied. Randy cleared his throat and smiled. "I'm not professionally trained in acting so be kind. The text reads, I stare at you in math class. You're the cutest boy in school, I honestly hate all the girls you date, you make my heart ache kisses -C" Randy finished taking a fake bow. "Oh great, how... original," Bradley uttered, rolling his eyes at the footballer who was red in the face with giddiness. Randy calmed himself down before asking "Well who are you texting, Mr. Perfect?" "Oh," Bradley's voice became something it never had been before. It was the voice Charlie made when looking at Bradley's eyes, the voice of fear, the voice of innocence, but quickly snapped back into his regular voice, "It's a secret" he said finishing the text. Brushing the fear off, as it never happened. Randy now sat back down on Samuels bed, as Randy proceeded to lay down, the small action now covered the the lower half of Samuels bed sheet in mud from his shoes. "Oh well, he needs new ones any way". Randy again sounding more like Bradley. Bradley stared at Randy profoundly for a moment, as if he was about to ask a question, or maybe an accusation, nevertheless it was a different face, one that Randy had never seen Bradley make before in the 10 long years the two boys had been friends. But then diverged, and changed the subject, "I can't believe these boys are stupid enough to leave their phone password-less" Bradley said. "I don't think that's a real word" replied a voice coming from the door way. There stood Hanson Jones, with his dyed purple hair and brown eyes, he smiling. Hanson Jones is the groups Hipster. Hanson was all about saving the earth and was going through his 'Hair Dye' phase. This new hair was a dark purple colour that none of the boys were found of. "Oh lookie cookie Randy, it's John. Hey John where's Yoko? You know what let's not ask that, let's ask how the hell did you get in?" hissed Bradley once again full of spite, yet some what fearful. "Well, clearly Mr.K is far too trusting, leaving his front door open and all" Hanson explained walking to his friend. Bradley reacted to this by quickly standing up, however Hanson continued "And by the way Brie is fine. The only reason I'm here is because 'her BFF Nina like soooo totally needed her" Hanson laughed doing a stereotypical girls voice"Where's Sam and Charlie?" asked Hanson. "What ! You mean there not down stairs" roared Bradley. "Dude Calm down their probably on the swing at the bottom of Sam's garden" Hanson said in a calm tone, but Bradley was now standing up and was taking very deep breaths. "GO CHECK" Bradley demanded. "Both of you! Go check. Bring them inside" Bradley continued barking out orders. "Erm no. We're not your little dogs. Go find them yourself" Hanson argued back. "JUST GO PLEASE" cried an obviously frightened Bradley. He looked so desperate Hanson felt a little bit of pity. So he caved. "Okay! Dude stop freaking on us" shouted Randy. "Whatever lets just to find these two, so the prince can calm down" Hanson said jokingly. The two boys began to go through the doorway, however Bradley remained inside the room alone. "Guys my mother just text me and wants me to call her, meet you outside yeah" shouted the still shaken Bradley. "Whatever Bro" Hanson bellowed from halfway down the hall. Charlie sat on Sam's childhood swing as his friend tried to comfort him after Bradley's verbal beat down. The pale teen looked isolated despite being in the company of his four best friends. Charlie pushed himself backwards and forward. "Why do you let him get to you like that" Sam complained giving Charlie a Dad-like lecture. Sam began to pace the ground beneath him. He continued on and on, not shouting at Charlie but using a parents 'disappointed' voice. "And because he knows you won't stand up for yourself he keeps doing it" Sam continued until Charlie snapped. "I GET IT SAM" Charlie shouted. "I get that I'm a pushover, I get that I'm a wimp, I get that Bradley is so sadistic that he loves torturing me" Charlie roared. "I get it because it's how Bradley is... And I don't need a lecture about that" he said with so much anger in his voice. "Calm down, please. If you get this angry then he wins, please just cal_" before Sam finished he heard a crunching noise behind him. "Hello?" Sam shouted into the darkness. Charlie stopped swinging and too looked into the night. "Who's there?" Charlie whispered now stepping off the swing. "Use the torch on your phone" Sam whispered freaking out at the thought of someone else in his garden. "My phone is in your room" Charlie whispered. Sam patted his pants before saying. "Mine too" "At least if its a psychopath killer, we'll die together" Charlie made a very dry joke before Sam shot him a look. Too dark?" Charlie asked sarcastically. Then CRUNCH the sound of branches and twigs beneath feet got louder and closer. "Maybe we should run, your back doors aren't far and tack is one of the only sports I am good at" Charlie now begun to breath heavy as did Sam. Sam eventually nodded his head . "On the count of three. One.... Two... Three" Sam shouted but as he shouted that Hanson and Randy burst out of the bushes screaming. This made Sam and Charlie jump and scream, the grabbed tight a hold of each other before hearing Randy laugh and before seeing a flash of a camera. "Facebook is so getting this" Randy laughed. "That is not funny!" Sam shouted at the boys letting go of Charlie. Sam and Charlie looked at each other trying to catch their breaths before smiling eventually all four boys burst out into laughter. "Okay we'll get you back... TEN FOLD" Sam shouted still giggling. As the laughter died down Randy pulled out a bottle from behind him. "Dude why was this on your table with a bow around it?" Randy asked holding it up for Sam to see. Sam took it out of his hand to inspect it. Sam was confused he stared down at the bottle before looking back up at the boys. "This isn't my parents, they don't drink Vodka" Sam told the group, before having the bottle snatched out of his hand by Randy. "WELL I DO" he shouted like a drunk college boy. Randy began to take the lid off and began chanting "SHOTS, SHOTS, SHOTS" before taking a large shot himself. He cringed as he swallowed the liquid as it burnt his throat. He held it out to Charlie with puppy dog eyes. "Please Charlie, I'm sowwy for being mean" Randy said in a baby voice. Charlie smiled and nodded his head. "Can't be worse than whiskey" he laughed before taking a swig himself, the passed it to Hanson and let out a large cough. Hanson downed his shot with minimal effort to which the other boys looked on shocked. Hanson shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "Brie's parents let us drink with meals... This is nothing" he laughed before holding it out to Sam. Sam looked hesitant he looked at the bottle and then at his house. "Come on Sam, it won't wreck your life. Just one sip" Hanson smiled. Sam downed his shot like a trouper and then whipped off the excess that went down his chin. "EW" Charlie laughed. "Wow look at all the stars" Hanson sighed looking into the sky. The dark night was blanketed in perfect twinkling stars. All the boys looked up and admired them smiling. "I forget how pretty this town is" Hanson sighed again, before his train of thought was killed by Randy who fell to the ground like a sack of bricks. "Randy?" Sam murmured before hitting his garden grass too. Charlie and Hanson looked at each other in panic. "What's going on?" Hanson cried trying to nudge Randy awake, whilst Charlie was checking on Sam. Hanson began to groan before he too fell to the floor. "Hanson?" Charlie whispered tying to stand up but he stumbled onto his knees. Charlie noticed Randy's back door was open and a light was on. "Help" he whispered before reaching out, no one came and like his friends the boy had lost the fight... And blacked out. "Ow ok my head hurts, and not in the way it hurts in English shouted Randy Walker shouted from the ground. Hanson and Sam pushed themselves up with their elbows and looked directly at the morning sun. "Well fair to say... Gentlemen we've been spiked" Hanson moaned grabbing his head. Charlie finally got up lifting his head slowly, "What time is it?" he yawned. Hanson looked down at his watch and too yawned "One... PM" Hanson shouted. Sam shot up quickly "SHIT, my parents will be home in an hour come on. Get rid of the vodka NOW" he shouted to the boys. All of the boys looked around them... "I guess Bradley took it" Charlie whispered. Sam was uneasy this didn't feel right at all. "Let's go inside" he whispered to the boys as each one slowly got up. Sam walked ahead of the boys to go check on the inside whilst the other three walked back slowly. "My head is killing me. I swear if Bradley did this as a joke..." Randy sighed rubbing his head. As the boys stepped inside they could hear a loud boom AGAIN and AGAIN. "BRADLEY OPEN THE DOOR" Sam screamed whacking his bedroom door. All of the boys slowly climbed the stairs. "Do you mind not being so loud" Hanson moaned grabbing the banister. "Ass hole has locked himself in my room" Sam shouted whacking it again. Randy pushed Sam to one side and smiled. "Easy killer... Allow me" he whispered. With one swift shoulder barge Sam's door flew open. Charlie and Sam's phones lay on the window sill. Sam's bed was a mess and Bradley's shoes were on the floor... Yet the room was empty. Sam turned around to the boys and stuttered... "Where the hell is he?" * Nicholas Hoult as Bradley Wilson * Logan Lerman as Charlie Crew * Dylan Sprayberry as Hanson Jones * Chase Crawford- Samuel Kendrick * Alexander Ludwig- Randy Walker Category:Handsome Little Liars Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premiere